Litter Mates
by Kitsune-Demoness
Summary: Kagome has been keeping a secret from all her friends' one that could even cost her her friends. You see Kagome is really an orphaned child from the village hidden within the leaves and she also has a fox's physical body sealed within her. On HOLD until I can get the songs together again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto although I wish I did.

Summary: Kagome has been keeping a secret from all her friends' one that could even cost her her friends. You see Kagome is really an orphaned child from the village hidden within the leaves and she also has a fox's physical body sealed within her. She has a littler mate who she's never met but she knows who and what he is…when a demon attacks her and her friends they are forced to use the Bone Eater Well as their only means of escape…the only problem is that it sent them to Kagome's real home instead of to the future where she grew up…..

Prologue:

Five lone figures traveled through the night quietly as they slowly made to an old well that sat in the center of the woods. The figures were all dressed in blue pants, a blue shirt, greenish gray vest, and a strange bandana, that had a metal plate with a leaf symbol in the center of it, decorating some part of their body. The group of five consisted of what appeared to be four males and one female which could only be noticed by the way their bodies were filled out. The four males were all arranged box style around the female who walked in the center of the group holding a small bundle in her arms.

Just as the group of five reached the well the small bundle in the woman's arms left out an animal like whimper catching the attention of the woman carrying it causing her face to twist into a hideous scowl "Shut your insolent crying you little monster!" the woman demanded angrily as she paused walking long enough to pull the blanket aside to reveal the small form of a female child. However the child wasn't normal the black red tipped fox ears on top of her head, the tiny fangs adoring her mouth, the tiny white claws, the light blue eyes and catlike pupils, and the red black tipped fluffy fox tail proved this.

Hearing the woman's angry words the small female child began to all out cry this time causing the rest of the group to turn and glare at the child. "Shut that little thing up this is supposed to be a quite mission. We don't need it to bring attention to us." The male in front of the woman demanded his hand inching closer and closer to the small pouch at his side where his kunai lay in its sheath.

The woman glared at the man in front of her while she rocked the fox-child in her arms trying to stop it's cries "If I could don't you think I would? I don't like it any better than you do. I can't believe that the Hokage is forcing me to carry thing little monster." She growled out as she bounced the child in her arms managing to quite the child and bring a small giggle from it at the same time. Again her face twisted in a scowl as she heard the happy sound come from the small child. "Disgusting." She muttered then began walking again further into the clearing.

As they reached the clearing the men that surrounded the woman hung back as she approached the well. "Couldn't we just kill the thing? That would be much more merciful than leaving it to starve to death or worse somehow survive." One of the men asked his voice filled with loath as he looked at the bundle in the woman's arms his hand on his pouch ready to draw his weapon. He turned when he felt a hand on his arm stilling his actions. Turning to the man he sent the man a death glare "What? Surly you wish this abomination dead also. It holds the physical form of the animal that killed many in our village..." he paused as he noticed something in the other man's eye and his glare intensified "Oh I see what it is now…." He stated causing the other man to go stiff and catch the attention of the others in their small group "This thing was once your child…..I though it's blue eyes looked familiar…" the man instantly found himself hanging in the air the other man's hand around his throat "Speak not of things you know nothing of…my child gave her life to save your ass…and she did so unknowingly….now she's being left out in the wilderness alone and she's not two days old….you don't have a right to call my child a 'monster, thing or, an it' as you've grown so fondly of doing…" he growled his normally lazy blue eye narrowed glaring at the guy he was holding in the air by his throat.

Without another word he dropped the guy to the ground then turned to the woman who was now glaring at him "So what are you going to do now Kakashi? Take the child and run?" she demanded knowing all to well that the one she was speaking to could easily kill her without a thought. The one now known as Kakashi glared at her then calmly walked up to her taking the child from her arms and holding it in his own "No I will do as the Hokage has ordered me to and drop the child off in the well…despite my connection to this child I was ordered to do this and I will…." He stated as he walked over to the well and stepped up on the edge.

Kakashi paused for a second and glanced down at the small child in his arms noticing that she had quieted down and was currently nuzzling into his vest before yawning cutely then closing her eyes and falling to sleep. Sighing Kakashi stepped off the edge of the well and dropped down into the bottom the small child held safely in his arms. He landed safely at the bottom in a crouch glancing around he waited for his one uncovered eye to adjust to the darkness. Finally after twenty or thirty seconds he was able to see slightly he glanced up and noticed that anyone who looked down the well wouldn't be able to see him. Nodding his head he gently set the child down onto the ground and then reached into the pouch at his side. "Forgive me Little One for leaving you like this….I wish things had not ended up as they have…I had really looked forward to raising you….I know you won't remember me if you survive but I wish to leave something of me behind for you…" he whispered to the sleeping child as he pulled his hand out of the pouch at his side to reveal a small golden necklace with a small angel pendent hanging from it. Gently he unsnapped the clasp on the necklace and the child's neck allowing his and to linger on the angel pendent for a moment before he pulled away and stood. "Forgive me Little One." He repeated softly then bent his knees and jumped out of the well landing a few feet away from it. "It's done." He stated and began to walk back toward his village pausing only long enough for his teammates to catch up before continuing on.

If they had stayed in the cleaning only ten more seconds they would have seen the bright blue light that flashed from the well and then die down. They also would have noticed if they had looked that the child at the bottom of the well was gone…she had disappeared without a trace…it would be seventeen years before anyone would ever see the small child again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto although I wish I did.

Summary: Kagome has been keeping a secret from all her friends' one that could even cost her her friends. You see Kagome is really an orphaned child from the village hidden within the leaves and she also has a fox's physical body sealed within her. She has a littler mate who she's never met but she knows who and what he is…when a demon attacks her and her friends they are forced to use the Bone Eater Well as their only means of escape…the only problem is that it sent them to Kagome's real home instead of to the future where she grew up…..

Last Time:

Kakashi paused for a second and glanced down at the small child in his arms noticing that she had quieted down and was currently nuzzling into his vest before yawning cutely then closing her eyes and falling to sleep. Sighing Kakashi stepped off the edge of the well and dropped down into the bottom the small child held safely in his arms. He landed safely at the bottom in a crouch glancing around he waited for his one uncovered eye to adjust to the darkness. Finally after twenty or thirty seconds he was able to see slightly he glanced up and noticed that anyone who looked down the well wouldn't be able to see him. Nodding his head he gently set the child down onto the ground and then reached into the pouch at his side. "Forgive me Little One for leaving you like this….I wish things had not ended up as they have…I had really looked forward to raising you….I know you won't remember me if you survive but I wish to leave something of me behind for you…" he whispered to the sleeping child as he pulled his hand out of the pouch at his side to reveal a small golden necklace with a small angel pendent hanging from it. Gently he unsnapped the clasp on the necklace and the child's neck allowing his and to linger on the angel pendent for a moment before he pulled away and stood. "Forgive me Little One." He repeated softly then bent his knees and jumped out of the well landing a few feet away from it. "It's done." He stated and began to walk back toward his village pausing only long enough for his teammates to catch up before continuing on.

If they had stayed in the cleaning only ten more seconds they would have seen the bright blue light that flashed from the well and then die down. They also would have noticed if they had looked that the child at the bottom of the well was gone…she had disappeared without a trace…it would be seventeen years before anyone would ever see the small child again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome Higurashi glared annoyed at the silver haired hanyou in front of her "Inuyasha can't we stop to take a break? My feet hurt." She asked her voice pleading. She was sore from the fight earlier today, she felt dirty since he refused to allow her time to take a bath last time they came across a hot spring, and she was hungry not just the small tingling hungry no she was full blown "I could eat a cow hungry." Just then her stomach took the time to make it's self known letting out a loud grumble causing a blush to spread across her pale face "And I'm hungry." She added.

The hanyou in front of her just ignored her and kept walking as if he never head her ask. 'Why that…..that…slave driver…!' Kagome's face turned red in anger but just as she was going to say something the hanyou up front spoke up "We're almost to Keada's village if we keep going we'll make it there in less than twenty minutes… If we stop now to rest then it will take longer to get there." He stated knowingly then paused to look back at her with his golden eyes "I thought that you wanted to go home?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.(1) She stared at him for a second then nodded dumbly wondering what brought this new change about on her friend and pack leader?(2) He gave her a half smile then nodded in return and stuffed his hands into his shirt sleeves and continued to look forward watching for anything that might think to attack his friends, family, and pack.

Kagome glanced back at her friends Sango the demon exterminator and Miroku the perverted monk both were walking side by side talking quietly amongst themselves for an instant Kagome wondered what could be so important that they didn't seem to notice the change in their leader. Then she noticed the slight movement. It was a brush really but that was all she needed…a smile crossed her face as she turned and looked forward pushing her pink bike forward with her. She glanced down at the sleeping kit in the basket of her bike and smiled softly 'It would seem that my friends are finally havening a peaceful moment for once…' she glanced back at the two adults behind her and had to suppress a small chuckle at the sight. They had unknowingly brushed against one another to the point that now they were holding hands. She smiled happily and turned back to look at the hanyou in front of her again wondering what brought on his unusual calm and adult like attitude not that she minded it was time that the hanyou finally grew up but she still wondered what had caused it. She was after all a very curious person and she absolutely loved to solve puzzles.

Absently her hand came up to fidget with the old necklace that she never took off as she thought about the new puzzle being presented to her. 'Ummm…..there has to be a reason for Inu's new behavior…but what…' her fingers brushed over the angel pendent allowing the pads of her fingers to feel out the words carved in the back of it. Glancing down she took the pendent in one hand while pushing the bike with the other and turned the pendent over. "Pure Heart. Gentle Spirit. Tranquil Mind. Steady Hands" was written in small Kanji symbols on the back. Sighing she let the pendent drop to rest just above her collar bone it was the one and only thing she had of her real parents. Yes Kagome Higurashi was adopted.(3)

(Short I know Sorry but I really wanted to get this next chapter out before the end of tonight…..I'm going to try and keep updating once a week every Saturday if I can so review for me will ya)

1) I know Inuyasha's a bit out of character but I'll explain that later…there's a good reason for it I promise!

I know most humans don't think in terms of animals but you have to remember that Kagome has been living with both a half dog demon, a fox kit, and a fire neko she's going to have a change in perspective after a while……that and her secret has something to do with it…..

Ok I've given you so many clues its ridiculous if you haven't found out yet you're just plain stupid. No offense.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto although I wish I did.

Summary: Kagome has been keeping a secret from all her friends' one that could even cost her, her friends. You see Kagome is really an orphaned child from the village hidden within the leaves and she has a fox's physical body sealed within her. She has a littler mate who she's never met but she knows who and what he is…when a demon attacks her and her friends they are forced to use the Bone Eater Well as their only means of escape…the only problem is that it sent them to Kagome's real home instead of to the future where she grew up…..

Last Time:

Absently her hand came up to fidget with the old necklace that she never took off as she thought about the new puzzle presented to her. 'Ummm…..there has to be a reason for Inu's new behavior…but what…' her fingers brushed over the angel pendent allowing the pads of her fingers to feel out the words carved in the back of it. Glancing down she took the pendent in one hand while pushing the bike with the other and turned the pendent over. "Pure Heart, Gentle Spirit. Tranquil Mind. Steady Hands" was written in small Kanji symbols on the back. Sighing she let the pendent drop to rest just above her collarbone it was the one and only thing she had of her real parents. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was adopted.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome snapped out of her train of thought when the leader of their pack stopped walking, let out a low angry growl, and grabbed the hilt of his sword "Prepare yourselves for battle guys I smell Naraku!" he voice was low and dangerous his words coming out between his growls. Kagome dropped her bike to the ground instantly scooping the tiny fox kit in her arms in the process knowing that it would only hinder her movements in battle. She glanced down at the kit noticing that he had woken from the sudden jolt. His big green eyes looked up into her own soft blue ones "Okaa-san?" he asked quietly confused by the sudden change in his adopted mother.

Kagome looked forward again watching as the other members began to prepare themselves for the oncoming battle. Miroku pulling out several sutras while Sango began to strip out of her kimono and down to the demon exterminator outfit, and the small kitten-like fire cat became engulfed in a ball of flames as she changed into her larger more massive self. "Its Inuyasha, Shippo he smells Naraku….and for that matter so can I." she muttered the last part so softly that even a demon could not hear what she said. "Quickly Shippo climb on my shoulder I need my arms free to fight." with that said the tiny fox raced up her right arm and rested to lay on her shoulder allowing her to move her hands and arms freely and grasp the hilt of her twin sword that sat innocently at her waist until now.

It was not three seconds later when a large massive swarm of youkai attacked. Their pack leader let out a growl then unsheathed his sword and raised it calling upon one of it's mighty attacks "Wind Scar!" he yelled as he brought the large fang shaped sword down watching as energy was released for the weapon and sliced through more than half of the oncoming demons. "You'll have to do better than that Naraku!" he taunted as he again let loose the energy attack ridding of another half of the remaining demons. Taking off after the scent of his enemy he left the remaining few demons to be dealt with by his pack.

Sango let out a battle cry as she released her Hiraikotsu slicing several of the remaining demons into pieces. The remaining demons glared at the four pack members angry then again charged following the orders given to them by Naraku like mindless puppets. Miroku let out his own version of a human growl and twirled his staff over his head deflecting a demon who had tried to come down on them from above. Pulling out several sutras, he threw them at the oncoming demons noting that somehow more were beginning to replace the old ones that were killed by Inuyasha. "This isn't helping matters any!" Kagome growled as she slashed one of the demons and decapitating another with her swords. "They keep coming….we have to fall back….." no sooner did that sentence come out of her mouth than the silver haired hanyou that was leader of their pack was thrown out of the forest and fell to the ground sliding on hisbelly toward them unconscious.

Kagome stood shocked as she looked down at her beloved fallen leader "In…u…yasha" she whispered softly her eyes wide as she knelt down to look him over quickly knowing that her friends would watch her back as she cared for him. Turning him over she noticed that he still held his Tetsusaiga in his right hand but it had reverted back to it's smaller rustic looking form. After replacing the sword back into it's sheath she glanced down at her leader, she noticed blood slowly trickling down the side of his head. Brushing his bangs to the side, she noticed a gash about three inches long and half an inch wide and cut down all the way to the bone. However; the part that really worried her was the fact that the gash was right over his temple and from the was it was shaped it looked like something had hit him upside the head…and hard. She heard a sharp intake of breath close to her ear and realized that she forgot that she still had Shippo on her shoulder. She reached up, gripped her blue shirtsleeve near the hem, and gave it a quick yank tearing the sleeve from the body of the shirt "Shippo I want you to go tell the others that we have to fall back…" she demanded as she set to work wrapping the wound on the hanyou's head.

Finally, after she managed to wrap the bleeding wound on the hanyou she stood up forcible picking him up in the process. She stood her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder while holding onto that hand with her other hand. She spared a glance back at the other members of her group seeing that they were indeed falling back while still holding off the attacking demons she began to set a slow pace of walking deeper into the woods and away from the village, they were earlier heading toward while still carrying the unconscious hanyou with her.

A sigh of relief left her body as she saw an old worn down well begin to come into view. She turned to her friends as she heard them come up behind her. "We've disposed of them demons that are following us, however; more are sure to come soon. We need a plan Lady Kagome what do you suggest?" Miroku asked slightly out of breath from the unsuspected battle. Several strains of his black hair was out of place and many framed his face, he no longer wore his monk outfit seeing as it was ruined in their last hard battle by the enemy. He was dressed in slightly baggy blue pants, and a sleeveless butter colored houri, His golden staff clutched in his right hand always by his side just ready to be used.

Kagome looked at the one she considered a sister to her noticing that she too was tiring out her black slayer uniform was in bad need of repairs, her Hiraikotsu covered in blood and her high pony tail sagging down to the nap of her neck stray hairs framing her face as well. Sango's light brown eyes widen as the sound of screaming stampeding demons could be heard for off in the distance. "Kagome we really need to do something fast and with Inuyasha out of commission we have to retreat but we have no where to go to hide. If we go to the village then we could bring about the killing of innocent lives. What do we do?" she demanded her voice not hiding the fact that she was both scared and worried.

Kagome shifted her unconscious leader in her arms then looked behind her toward the well. She made up her mind in an instant. "Guys you trust me right?" she asked softly as to not let others spying in on her plan. Both her friends nodded glancing at her curiously while still keeping an eye out of the on coming demons. "Good, Follow me. Everyone. Now!" she screamed so she could be heard over the roar of the demons that were now appearing within sight. Turning quickly she ran awkwardly over to the old dried up well and jumped up on the ledge. She glanced back at her friends who seemed not to understand what she was planning. "We're going to use the well to get out of here. It's our only escape from this battle and still live," she stated as she watched as the demons begin to fill the field.

"But only you and Inuyasha can travel through the well. You've tried to take Shippo before and the well wouldn't allow him through." Miroku stated softly as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala ran up the well's edge too despite what he said.

Kagome nodded "I know that's why we're not going to my time." she said quickly as she glanced back at the approaching demons.

"But Lady Kagome I don't understand. Then where…"

"No time to explain Miroku you said you trust me…." she paused long enough to look in his eyes "Trust me now Jump it's our only way out. We will survive this I promise and you know I don't break my promises easily." Kagome hurriedly stated as she motioned with her free hand down at the well "GO!" she yelled and dropped Inuyasha down into the well then pushed her two friends down as well then scooping up the fire cat her adopted fox kit in her arms and following them.

A bright blue light surrounded the small group then they disappeared. Gone. Waiting to see where the well was going to take them and hoping it was somewhere out of harms way and where no one would notice them crawling out when they landed.

I know guys and gals I promised to update every Saturday but I just couldn't get the battle scene in my head right. This took my forever to write but since I didn't do as promised I wrote a lot more instead of ending the chapter suddenly again. Hope you had fun reading this chapter. If you can spare a few seconds then please feel free to review I love to hear from my readers. If you offer advice of future ideas for my story, I just may look into them and I might use 'em.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to apologize to my readers. Please forgive me for not updating as soon as expected. You see I am taking this Child Development class and for the past week, I have had to take care of this stupid artificial baby. It is a doll really but it cries, screams, coughs, ectra. You my readers are probably thinking 'How can this baby doll stop her from writing a new chapter' right. Well let me tell you this 'baby doll' actually wakes you up crying at night several times. During this time you have to stay up rock and feed the thing, burp it, change it's diaper, or rock it because it's fussy. Yes my readers the 'baby doll' acts like a real infant. To be honest it's a miracle that I've able to write this…..the thing is sleeping by the way….yes it does that too….so just to let you guys know I won't be able to write anything on my next chapter because I won't be giving the baby back to my teacher until next Tuesday.

Thank you all for being as patient as you all have been. However, please do feel free to write me personally or review…either way I will read it if you have any ideas for my fic(s). If I like your idea I just might use it, I will give you credit of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto although I wish I did.

Summary: Kagome has been keeping a secret from all her friends' one that could even cost her, her friends. You see Kagome is really an orphaned child from the village hidden within the leaves and she has a fox's physical body sealed within her. She has a littler mate who she's never met but she knows who and what he is…when a demon attacks her and her friends they are forced to use the Bone Eater Well as their only means of escape…the only problem is that it sent them to Kagome's real home instead of to the future where she grew up…..

Last Time:

"But only you and Inuyasha can travel through the well. You've tried to take Shippo before and the well wouldn't allow him through." Miroku stated softly as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala ran up the well's edge too despite what he said.

Kagome nodded "I know that's why we're not going to my time." she said quickly as she glanced back at the approaching demons.

"But Lady Kagome I don't understand. Then where…"

"No time to explain Miroku you said you trust me…." she paused long enough to look in his eyes "Trust me now Jump it's our only way out. We will survive this I promise and you know I don't break my promises easily." Kagome hurriedly stated as she motioned with her free hand down at the well "GO!" she yelled and dropped Inuyasha down into the well then pushed her two friends down as well then scooping up the fire cat her adopted fox kit in her arms and following them.

A bright blue light surrounded the small group then they disappeared. Gone. Waiting to see where the well was going to take them and hoping it was somewhere out of harms way and where no one would notice them crawling out when they landed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sighed as she glanced up at the setting sun from her spot where she was kneeling picking herbs. It had been almost a month now since her and her pack had crawled out of the old dried up well carrying their fallen leader. Kagome smiled slightly as she thought about the reaction her friends had, had when they'd crawled out and entered a new world. At first, they had thought that the well had not worked and that they would still were in the feudal era because the forest that she had talked about not being around in her time surrounded them, but then they had noticed that they could not find hardly any signs or feel the aura of demons around. She remembered the first time that she herself had accidentally traveled to the time that they now resided in. It had been a rather surprise in it's self when in anger she had been heading to the old well outside of Keade's village when a demon attacked her. Not having either her swords or her bow and arrows at the time, so in fear she ran for her only source of hope. The well. What she didn't notice was that at the time the it was her fear that caused her Miko powers to flocculate wildly around her. Her natural magic and the magic of the well collided and caused a change in the magic and spell on the well new changes were made and honestly it was a bit for the better. Only this time she had to think and imagine where she wanted to go and poof a blinding light and she was there simple as that.

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts as she sensed someone nearing where she was resting picking herbs. Silently she went back to picking the plants setting them safely in the old woven grass basket. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of blue and green. Scenting the wind, she allowed a small smile to form on her lips it would seem she had company, and they weren't anyone she knew. She felt the intruder pause just outside the tree line still hidden within the foliage. "You can come out if you wish. I don't bite. I know you're there. I also know you've been following me for days," she stated softly as she reached out to pick yet another herb and place it within her grass basket.

There was a rustle of leaves slightly to her left as someone exited the bushes to stand several dozen meters from her. "What are you doing here demon?" the voice was cold and harsh, as they demanded an answer from the young woman-child in front of them.

Kagome sighed as she placed the herb she had recently picked into the basket beside her. Something else that had happened since she had exited the well. The spell that she had placed upon herself to hide her fox-like demonic features no longer worked. Well no spell really was able to hide them for that matter. It was rather annoying when she ended up having to explain that her "mother and grandfather" had found her in a dried up old well outside their shrine looking like a strange mix of fox demon and human but not either, and yet a mix of both. It was funny watching her friends look at her with total confusion and utter shock as they tried to comprehend what she was telling them to be honest she had lived like this all her life and she still did not understand it. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked again still gathering the precious herbs she needed.

Her left fox ear twitched under the white scarf that was tied around her head as she heard the stranger to her left let out a snort of disgust as he, at least she assumed it was a he…. she really couldn't tell with the strange animal like mask he wore, moved to get to a better angle most likely to attack but who knew what was going through his mind.. not her. "It looks like you are invading the lands of the Hidden Leaf Village, and stealing herbs and medicines that do not rightfully belong to you." the stranger stated again in the same icy cold voice that made her want to shiver at the harshness of it.

Still through Kagome kept up what she was doing knowing that her friends and she needed the herbs badly for their fallen leader who was still unconscious from the last battle with their enemy. "Stealing? No, I am not stealing seeing as these herbs are growing within the wilderness. They are free for anyone to pick and use. Which is what I plan to do." she placed the last of the herbs she picked into the basket then grasp the handle gently as to not injure the brittle material. Using her other hand she brushed stray dirt and grass off her kimono shirt and pants before slowly standing. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go. Thank you for the company it's nice to have someone to speak with while I'm out." she spoke softly as she gave a small bow in show of respect, not that he earned it mind you, and turned away to leave.

The cold stranger seemed surprised at first before anger set back in. Eyeing her coldly the stranger pulled out a strange pointed pineal-like knife, a Kunai she believed they called them in movies, they were a ninja's weapon, but why would this man have one? "You're not going anywhere with those herbs Demon." again the voice was cold and harsh chilling her to the bone with the hatred that it held.

Kagome sighed again as she turned to look fully at the stranger allowing him to see her animal-like features, silted pupils, slight clawed hands, fox tail wrapped around her waist, the dark smudges of what appeared to be scars or whiskers on her cheeks two on each side, and the slight lumps under the white scarf. "Look sir." she stated softly but firmly "I've a son, sister, bother, and a leader to get back to. These herbs are not of yours or you village's property. Neither I nor any of my friends have attacked or shown any aggression towards your village. I ask that you do the same to us leave us be and let us live in peace." she then turned and using her demon speed was gone in the blink of an eye. Leaving an angry and slightly confused ninja behind to wonder why the female demon had not attacked while she had the chance.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome silently walked into the cave the basket of herbs held safely at her side. She glanced around taking note of who was in the den what they were doing. Sango and Miroku both had grown closer over the month that they had been in this strange place, but with the injury to their leader, they could not do much about it. At the moment, Sango was stroking the fire trying to unsuccessfully bring it back to life after what appeared to have had water thrown on it. Miroku was off to the side tending to a redden and abused cheek and sprouting a lump on his head poor guy. Shippo seemed oddly happy about something and from the looks; he kept giving both Sango and Miroku it did not appear to be anything good to be happy about. She knew that look and it always meant, _"I've done something bad and mischievous but I'm not telling you're just going to have to wait and see!" _Sighing she shook her head knowing that she wouldn't get any answers out of her adopted kit in time anyway.

After nodding to her companions, she turned and headed back towards the very back of the cave and the small room hidden there. Brushing aside the woven grass mat she entered the dark room, waited a moment for her eyes to adjust before she walked over to a shadowed figure lying unmoving in the center of the small room. Sitting the basket aside, she reached instead for the small box of fire sticks or matches, as they were known in the future. After lighting, several candles placed sporadically around the room she blew out the match and then returned to the sleeping figure.

The form laying on the makeshift futon covered with her old blanket was none other than her pack leader. Only thing different was the fact that he no longer had his silver hair, cute puppy ears, fangs, or claws and most likely all his senses were no longer as strong anymore. None of them could figure out just why he didn't look like a demon anymore but she was willing to bet it had something to do with the strange symbol that appeared on the back of his neck days after they arrived in the new world. Which of course appeared around the time that he began to loose his hanyou appearance.

The woman-child sighed and reached up, removed the white scaf from her head, and set it aside along with unwinding her now cramped tail from around her waist. Reaching across the sleeping figure, she laid a cool and comforting hand on her leader's brow checking him for fever, while hoping that he didn't have one again, finding none she set to work changing the bandages that were wrapped around her leader's head. With his demonic blood locked away, at least that was what appeared to have happened; he could not heal himself like before and was healing slow much like a human would. Sighing the young fox girl began to turn the precious herbs into a useful universal paste that could be used for just about anything.

Just as the young woman-child was finishing the paste, she heard a soft mutter come from the door, a soft rustle of clothing, and the undeniable sound of metal clinking against metal. The young woman finished what she was doing before looking up at the monk standing in the doorway. Kagome looked her companion and brother over noting that he looked much better on the eyes in kimono and hakamas than his traditional robes. Not that 'she' was interested mind you. No, he was all Sango's. She smiled softly at that thought and looked up at him "Miroku could you please hand me one of those empty jars over there, so that I may put away this medicine for later use?" she asked gently.

"Of course Lady Kagome." he stated as he walked over to the makeshift shelf to his left. Noticing that there were both large and small jars the turned looking slightly confused "Which one the large or small one?" he asked holding one of each up for inspection. After looking them over she told him that the smaller one would work then waited for him the make it across the room and give her the red clay jar.

As Kagome was filling the jar Miroku glanced over at the sleeping form of Inuyasha a slight tint of sadness in his eyes "Do you suppose he'll ever wake up Kagome-sama? You after all know more about advanced medicine than any of us." His voice held sadness and a bit of helplessness as he looked from his fallen leader to his sister.

Kagome sighed as she placed the lid on the jar and set it aside. "It's possible that he remains in this state. His wound may not have been very large but it was in a very dangerous place. The temple is a one of the most dangerous places on your head to get hit, but it's possible for him to pull through….for him to wake " she paused and glanced down at her best friend for a second before looking back at Miroku. "However, he has to have the will to live. If he thinks that, he has something here too live for then he may just wake. That is one of the reasons I sit here with him several hours of the day talking, changing his bandages even if they don't need to be, giving him sips of water from time to time. It's my way of trying to get through to him that he has someone here that wants him to stay on this plane of existence." she whispered softly to her brother before slowly standing picking up the jar of medicine as she did so.

She silently walked toward the makeshift shelf her steps quite and almost soundless, as were all demonic creatures. Miroku looked her over as she went. Her long black hair hung down to her waist pulled back out of her face with a white silver lined hair ribbon leaving only her chin length sliver bangs free to frame her face. Her once brown eyes were now a gentle bright blue, and her rather large, much larger than Inuyasha's ears since they were a fox's, stood up erect two black red tipped triangles coming up from her hair. Slowly she turned back to her brother and gave him a small smile before turning and heading out the small room and upfront intent to help her sister start a fire. She paused at the door and glanced back at Miroku slightly worried "You may want to watch out next time you venture out of the cave. I had a bit of trouble on the way back. Encountered some….people who did not seem happy to allow me entrance even into the woods. Made quite the fuss that I was 'Stealing' the herbs that I picked from the wilds of the forest." with that said she left her brother to think things over in her absence.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm really really sorry for the long wait but I just haven't had the time lately to write…that and I've had to get my thoughts on this story back into order….I really need to make notes when I come up with these things…..Again sorry for the wait and I'm going to try and update again as soon as I can…enjoy!


	6. Author's Note

Alright Folks this story if officially on Hold until I gather my thoughts, I've tried to begin this story from where I stopped it, but honestly this was supposed to be a songfic and it's really not heading that way. So I've got to figure out how I want to rewrite this stupid thing since I've got so many songs running through my head. Don't worry it won't be a story that is word for word one song after another (gods I really hate those) but I feel that to truly get this down I need to rethink my original plot.

This one seems too AU and the characters are way OCC. So give me a little while a week or two and then hopefully I'll have chapter one reposted for you.

Sorry for the annoyance. I hate Author notes too guys but I promise I'm back I just got to get refocused again.


	7. Petition

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience. **_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge **__**you**__**, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

_**I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that, I need your help**_. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

Hopetess

Kitsune~Demoness (J. )


End file.
